finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Demon Wall (Final Fantasy XII)
The Demon Wall is a boss in Final Fantasy XII. There are two Demon Walls that can be found guarding Raithwall's Tomb from intruders. It is said they have the Dynast-King's likeness carved onto them. Bestiary Entry Genus: Boss Classification: Guardian Page 1: Observations Being a trap set to prevent those not of royal blood from entering the Dynast-King's tomb. With twin giant swords drawn and a length of wall upon its back, this statue challenges all who would seek to profane its master's resting place. It is thought that this fiendish device was constructed during the Galtean Alliance, and knowledge of the mechanisms of its operation has long been lost. On the wall the Dynast-King's likeness is carved in relief, this being the last thing most intruders see before the Demonwall bears down upon them, crushing their bones to dust. Battle The wall bosses will continually advance on the party, it's proximity to the back wall is indicated by a guage to the right of the screen, and when it gets to a certain point, there will be a cutscene showing the wall crushing the party, inflicting KO on all active and reserve party members, causing a Game Over. The first Demon Wall is optional and can be fought later. The second Demon Wall is not, and once the player enters the Hall of the Sentinel, the Demon Wall will come towards the player, and there will be no escape. The Demon Wall has a special attack exclusive to it, Telega, which inflicts X-Zone, a status effect that teleports a character to an alternate dimension, which makes the character inaccessible until the battle is over. As well as attacking, it also has some very powerful spells in its arsenal. Usually infects characters with Poison, Sleep, Blind and Silence. Stock up on Accessories that guard against these ailments or purchase items that cure them to make sure the Demon Wall's status ailments wont have a great impact in the party. A potential aid is the placing of several pedestals lining both sides of the Hall of the Sentinel. Touching these pedestals will either slow down or speed up the Demon Wall, depending on which pedestal is chosen. The order of the pedestals is the same every time. There is a small glitch. If the battle speed is set on high, the party's attacks will be faster on the Demon Wall, even though it will be moving at the same speed. The optional Demon Wall is much stronger and more difficult than the required one (hence the location name Hall of the Destroyer). Beating the optional first Demon Wall, however, leads to a possibility obtain an unlimited supply of Demonsbane Swords, very advanced weapons for this point in the game (attack power of 59). Because of the short time in store have before the Demon Wall crushes the party against the wall, combined with the arsenal of negative status effects it constantly casts on your party, they stand little chance of winning a battle against this Demon Wall when they first encounter it. After defeating the first Demon Wall, touch the Blue Crystal where the first demon wall came out. Enter the secret area which opens up. The chest which sometimes contains the Demonsbane sword is at the bottom of either stairwell (they both lead to the same place). Save the game before entering. If the sword is not in the chest, then restart and try again. There is an unlimited amount of Demonsbane Swords. At this point in the game it is the second most powerful weapon. A few will be useful in completing the Tomb of Raithwall. Category:Final Fantasy XII bosses